1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to providing a display apparatus and controlling the display apparatus, and more particularly, to providing a display apparatus having a display panel, and controlling the display apparatus to display a video on the display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display apparatuses generally function to display data visually. Plate type display apparatuses such as plasma display panels (PDPs) or liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have an excellent image quality and other qualities, so these have been widely employed for televisions (TVs) or monitors. Additionally, development and research on PDPs or LCDs have been continuing in recent years with the aim of producing a new generation of display apparatuses.
As screens of display apparatuses increase in size, the frame rate of display apparatuses employing a previously-used frequency when displaying a video on display panels may be reduced. Additionally, a problem arises in that a frequency higher than a currently-used frequency needs to be used in order to increase the frame rate.
However, it is not easy to operate display apparatuses using a high frequency, and electromagnetic interference (EMI) may occur even if a video is displayed using a high frequency.
Therefore, a display panel partitioned into a plurality of panel areas and a method for displaying a video on each of the plurality of panel areas have been studied.